Electromagnetic waves, particularly within the radio frequency (RF) range, are generated by electronic device components. Such electronic devices typically provide a housing for their components. The electromagnetic waves can undesirably leak from the seams or junctions of the housing. This is not ideal because such leakage can adversely affect the performance of other nearby electronic devices and can adversely affect their ability to meet international emissions standards. In addition, excessive leakage of electromagnetic waves in the RF range from intentional radiators such as cell phones may become a health concern when there is a prolonged exposure to and use of these electronic devices.
Current common techniques to prevent the escape of RF emissions include installation of metal finger stocks or purely conductive foam gaskets at enclosure junction points of the electronic devices. However, gaps between the metal finger stock and a mating surface on the electronic devices can exacerbate the RF leakage because the physical slot between individual fingers becomes an aperture through which RF noise can escape. An alternative is to use purely conductive foam gaskets to eliminate the gaps between the metal fingers. However, purely conductive foam gaskets have less conductivity than metal fingers limiting their effectiveness, and often experience problems related to a compression set of the foam, which reduces contact pressure over time. That is, current techniques typically use conductive finger stocks or gaskets to prevent the escape of RF emissions, which is not a tenable solution.
As such, other solutions are needed to better prevent the escape of RF emissions or other electromagnetic emissions from enclosure seal or junction points of the electronic devices.